Techniques of imaging a transmission intensity distribution of radiation with penetrability, represented by X-rays, have laid foundation for the developments of modern medical technologies. Since the discovery of X-rays, imaging of an X-ray intensity distribution obtained when X-rays pass through an object is done by converting the X-ray intensity distribution into visible light and then forming and developing a latent image on a silver halide film.
Recently, an X-ray image digitizing method using a so-called imaging plate has become popular. In this method, a photostimulable phosphor is used. A latent image that is formed by X-ray irradiation as a stored energy distribution on the photostimulable phosphor is excited by a laser beam, read, and converted into a digital image.
In addition, along with advance in semiconductor technologies, a large-sized solid-state image sensing element, i.e., a so-called flat panel detector having a size of a human body as an object under examination has also been developed. Hence, an X-ray image of an object can be directly digitized without forming a latent image, resulting in efficient diagnosis.
On the other hand, as an information network in a hospital has been built up, information systems for handling information on the network, such as a HIS (Hospital Information System), RIS (Radiology Information System), and PACS (Picture Archiving and Communication System), have been developed while being closely related to the operation of a radiography apparatus.
A hospital information system deals with management information in the hospital in general, including patient information (e.g., a patient ID, patient name, sex, and date of birth) and accounting information. The RIS manages information about imaging by e.g., receiving an imaging order from a clinic and issuing, to the department of radiology, an imaging order containing specific conditions such as the target patient, the part to be imaged, and the imaging equipment to be used for imaging. The RIS also manages imaging conditions by receiving an imaging start/end notification from the imaging order recipient. The PACS executes image data archive management by, e.g., archiving radiographed image data and, upon receiving a past radiographed image data review order, searching for and sending necessary radiographed image data.
Radiography apparatuses in a hospital are classified into stationary types fixed in imaging rooms and mobile types capable of moving in the hospital. A stationary radiography apparatus is connected online to each information system in the hospital. Hence, the apparatus can receive imaging order information from the RIS or transmit an imaging start/end condition to the RIS or a radiographed image to the PACS.
A mobile radiography apparatus can be carried to a hospital facility such as a sickroom, operation room, ICU, or ER to radiograph a patient who cannot come to the imaging room. The apparatus is of a mobile type and normally difficult to connect to a network through a cable. However, for example, patent reference 1 proposes a mobile radiography apparatus wirelessly connectable to a network. In patent reference 1, even the mobile radiography apparatus can access each information system in a hospital, like a stationary type.
[Patent Reference 1] Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2004-41698
As described above, a wireless equipment is necessary to make the conventional mobile radiography apparatus access an information system in a hospital.
In the hospital, however, there is a fear of operation errors of medical equipment or influence on patient's cardiac pacemakers. The use of devices that generate radio waves is sometimes limited, and it may be impossible to introduce a wireless equipment. In such an environment, the conventional wireless mobile radiography apparatus is inhibited from accessing the network through a wireless system and is therefore hard to introduce.